Quentin Lance's story
by Alice and Friends
Summary: A story about Quentin Lance (from Arrow) and how he went through knowing that Sara was alive but he could not tell anyone. I will upload a chapter a week
1. Chapter 1

Quentin lance's story

Laurel! I need to go see Laurel and check that she is alright. What am I going to tell her? I can't tell her about Sara, but I need to tell her something. I need to stop her from becoming like me.

Now I know Sara is alive and alright I am able to get on with my life. I wish she had stayed or at least told her mother and Laurel. If Laurel know Sara was alright may be she would be able to get on with her life. She has been so sad and, this is scary, more like me, since Tommy's death.

Arrow, he might shed some light on this situation and what I should do. Sara seemed to like the idea of me being in league with him. She seemed to like the fact that he kept me in the loop but still kept me safe, but Laurel... Laurel hates Arrow, she thinks he is just a murderer because he didn't save Tommy. I can't see there is much even Arrow could do for someone that had a building fall on top of him. I think she just needed someone to blame for his death. NO! I should let her blame Arrow.

Last week she thought that she had killed Tommy because he was only in the building because she had not listened to Oliver or me and had gone in to work. We had told her not to go in to work because we knew that something bad was going to happen. Oliver's mother was in on it, that's how he knew and I knew because the Arrow had told me.

Wait how did the Arrow know? When did he get the information and who from? This makes no sense.

I need to get out of here! I need to get away from the last place I saw Sara. The police will be here soon and I need to get Arrow out of here before we gets arrested.

"We need to get out of here otherwise we are both going to get arrested"


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin Lance's chapter 2 one week later

How do I do this? I need to get back to work. I've lied for a week about being ill. People will start to get suspicious if I show up at work sooner or later, and I don't think I can stop Laurel from coming to check on me for much longer.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I opened the door to find Laurel standing there in her work clothes. I stood shocked to see her there half dressed in my work uniform.

"Oh you're going back to work" Laurel observed

"Yes I'm feeling much better so I thought I would go back in" I made my feeble excuse again for why I had not been in work. Well it may well have been feeble but no one questioned it. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I was… I was just in the area and thought I would come to see how you were doing as you hadn't been in to work all week." Yes, is that your real reason?

"I'm fine thank you for checking up on me but I really need to finish getting ready for work, so if you don't mind" I shut the door in her face. I walked in to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't surprised to see fresh tears streaming down my face. Did I manage to hide my tears from Laurel? I hope so. Can I really go in to work today or should I call in sick again?

No I said I would go in to work, and besides Laurel will get subspecies if she finds out I didn't go in to work again. Even more as I had just told her I was going in. I quickly washed my face and heeded out the door before I could change my mind and call in sick.

As I walked into work it made me want to cry again. The Arrow's and Sara's picture were pinned up side by side on the notice board, with the caption working together. Wish I could tell someone that the picture they called letter girl was Sara and that she was alive but I can't, I have to keep here secret. Quickly I dashed in to the restrooms and washed my face before anyone realised I'd been crying.

Why was everyone still looking for her hadn't I told them that she made it clear that she was leaving town to protect someone that she cared about. Of course everyone was going to want to make shore that she was defiantly gone before they stopped the search. If only I could tell them how I knew that she was defiantly gone. Or how she was defiantly not coming back.

Laurel! Why had laurel come to see me this morning? Was it to check that the Arrow or Sara hadn't done anything to me? Wait she was preoccupied with something I'm shore. Was it something to do with her new job? It seems like me and Laurel have drifted apart recently and I don't know why? Is it this secret or is it the fact that she is so raped up in her grief for Tommy?


	3. Chapter 3

Quentin lances story chapter 3

I walked out of the toilet and headed to the police car that I was taking out today. I would have to dwell on Laurel and her problems later. I don't think I can convince her to go to the self-help group that I go to but it might be worth a try. Wouldn't it? I love her and I can't lose another daughter. I was nearly at the Queen offices when there was a broadcast over the radio for me.

Laurel, she was in trouble. She was in hospital! They think that she took something. I thought she was going to stop when she got arrested, obviously I was wrong. She lost her job over it and can't get another one. Why is she being so stupid?

I made a quick call to my ex-wife to tell her then I called Oliver. He deserves to know. Oliver has always been there for her. Should I let Sara know? How was I going to get hold of Sara? The Arrow, he would know. Wouldn't he? He might know but I think I should wait to find out what's going on before trying to get a hold of Sara.

I got to the hospital and Laurel was a wake but looking very tired. I told her that everything was going to be ok, Starling had a great rehab program. Of course Laurel was insistent that she had not taken anything. I just told her to wait until the blood results came back.

My ex-wife turned up and shortly after Oliver came in with his security man. He hugged my wife and emidietly started to ask questions about what was going on. We told him as much as we knew and he left to take a call. My ex-wife ducked out to get a drink which left me and Laurel on our own. Laurel grabbed my arm and told me,

"Dad before I passed out and I know I must have been halogenating but I'm sure I saw Sara." I walked out and called the Arrow that instant. I knew Sara was back and how I was going to get a hold of her. Of course the Arrow tried to cover but I kept insisting that I needed to talk to my daughter and I knew she was with him. In the end he let me talk to her.

She agreed to stay in town until she knew what was going on, but then she was leaving again because it was safer for all of us if she was not around. I let it be. And yet again I was made to promise not to tell anyone that she was still alive. She is so annoying sometimes! I hadn't long hung up the phone and gone back to Laurel when the doctor came back in with the test results.

Laurel had snake venom in her system. Snake venom? How had she got snake venom in her system? She has never been anywhere near a snake. Laurel had no Idea how she had got snake venom in her system when we questioned her. I made a list of all the places she had been in the last few days. Then I went to make a phone call.

"They say snake venom"

"I'll deal with it. Shall I tell Sara what is going on?"

"No I'll tell her get her to meet me in the bar."

"I will" The arrow hung up at that point.


	4. The End

This has been the end of my fanfiction. I hope you like it. if you want to see what would happened next then you should watch the series.

Alice and friends


End file.
